Spring Waltz
by zephyr-leanne
Summary: The sequel to April Snow. This time, taking place in peacetime, yet something is going to happen. Read on to find out. Another 20Words drabble from my table, SeraphinaxTouma.


_Spring Waltz  
By: ZephyrLeanne_

_Characters: Touma and Seraphina (Infinite Undiscovery)_

_A/N: Well, how did you like April Snow? I know it's a little surreal. But anyway, here's the next installment of the drabbles – Spring Waltz. This is set about a week after their first encounter. It's about their relationship together._

_2__0 word prompts are from my table… so yeah._

_**Phonecall**__**  
**_Seraphina rang up Touma – "Meet me at 1739hrs at the Tabard Hotel – 1739 N St NW." 

_**Reply  
**_Touma's curt reply: " 'k." And he hung up. Of course, she understood. He was after all, now he was Capel's new advisor. (And she was Aya's new advisor too.) 

_**Dinner  
**_And as arranged, they met at the Tabard at exactly 5.39pm. 

_**Sweets  
**_Apparently, Seraphina loved the sweets from Tabard. (And everything else about it.) Touma actually liked them too, his secret vice, and his largest weakness – sweets. 

_**Capital  
**_The capital of the union was in the meeting point of the four kingdoms – or at least it looked, since the area was jutting out from Casandra –and was only seceded by Casandra to for the Capital District of Casandra (in recognition of the kingdom's secession of its territory for the greater good.) 

_**Tranquility  
**_And Tabard was in a secluded corner of the new capital of the new united kingdoms of Casandra, Fayel, Halgita and Kolton. 

_**Coziness  
**_The Tabard was after all, a little cozy place where one could drop all pretenses of class and be just a little more relaxed. Especially useful for Touma. And increasingly, Seraphina. 

_**Chat  
**_They were seated into their chairs, and they begun discussing their jobs. Apparently, Aya was pretty bossy – but Seraphina was always to soothe her nerves. And it seemed to the opposite for Touma –"naïve" was the word, and it drove him to his wit's end sometimes. 

_**News  
**_Touma: "Hear Capel and Aya are finally getting hitched."  
Seraphina: "That's what I heard too."  
Touma: "Guess we'll be working together soon, huh?"  
Seraphina: "Looking forward to working with you!" (in jest)  
Touma: "Someone to soothe my nerves, at least, huh?" 

_**Preparations  
**_And they nodded their heads in silent agreement. Because each side would be busy to the hilt for the wedding. And the fact that they'll be best man and principal bridesmaid respectively, by some dint of luck. 

_**Dinner  
**_And dinner went along without much fanfare, it was great food, but it was the desserts that was the excitement here. 

_**Beaten  
**_"Guess we're beaten to the vows, huh?"  
"Hm, yeah." 

_**Behind/Ahead  
**_"So when's ours?"  
"No rush…"  
"But we're behind."  
"Now, Sera, don't get ahead of yourself…" 

_**Politics  
**_"Now, how'll the First couple rule the Union? Wouldn't it be complicated?"  
"It's already complicated as it is – and we'll have shrunk the government when the merger comes up."  
"When they marry."  
"If nothing pops up."  
"Yeah. Should be better in the future." 

_**Dessert  
**_"Dessert is simply the best thing here."  
"Definitely. It's my secret vice."  
"Didn't know that. Thought only gals were like that."  
*Touma blushes at li'l.*  
*Seraphina giggles.* 

_**Another week….  
**_

_**Coming/Going  
**_Over the course of the past week, Touma and Seraphina had been coming and going to each other's work offices to do work – and a lot more. 

_**Alliance  
**_The marriage preparations were actually the easy part, Touma thought to himself. He got the hard one – planning the political merger of the two kingdoms. 

_**Defense  
**_Obviously some high-ranking people were against the merger, and they made themselves heard in their respective legislative assemblies. But Seraphina and Touma always helped each other out by going to each other's respective places to speak for the merger. 

_**Almost  
**_And the night before the much-anticipated wedding of the two monarchs, two figures could be seen in a quiet riverside park, with cherry trees lining the banks of the river, and war memorials around. "We almost died many times during the war." Seraphina muses. 

_**There  
**_The next day, a joyous sound filled the air of the capital.

_**A/N: So how was it? I was inspired by the locales of Washington DC, which I visited sometime back. In case you're wondering, the park here is the West Potomac. **_

_**Remember to read and review!**_


End file.
